


Is That A Yes?

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: The end of a case. Alaska. Love is in the cold air.





	Is That A Yes?

He shoves the bags in the trunk and checks his watch. He makes a couple of calls. Scully closes the motel room and trudges to the car. She’s dug out the old blue winter coat that makes her look like she’s wrapped in a sleeping bag and she looks adorable. He smiles.  
“Mulder, you’re going the wrong way.”  
He turns to her and says, “Scully, in all the years we’ve worked together, how many times have I been wrong?”  
She indulges him with a smile and he feels that everything is falling into place. “So, I’m gathering you either know a different route to the airport, or you’ve found the hiding place of the Saber Wolf of Alaska. Isn’t that what we really came here for? You figured I’d never agree to this case if it were a Sasquatch sighting, but a lesser known cryptid might just be acceptable?”  
“You are on fire, Dr Scully. I love these flashes of insight you have.”  
She looks out the window and he checks his watch again.

They pull up at the Slate Creek Inn and she quirks an eyebrow. When she sees Skinner, she shoots him the look. When she sees the Gunmen, she nearly draws her weapon.  
“Mulder? What is going on?”  
He sinks to one knee and fumbles in his pocket for the ring case. He grabs it ready to pull out when he looks up and finds himself staring at the barrel of her Sig Sauer.   
“What are you doing, Mulder?”  
Skinner is laughing openly.  
He brings out the ring case and opens the lid. She softens and the gun falls to her side. “You are the light of my life, the brightest streak I know, a natural beauty with no measure. Will you marry me, Scully?”  
She frowns and her hands are shaking now. “Why here? How long have you had this planned? Why are they here?” She nods at the strange party of four, standing with grins on their faces.  
“We need witnesses, Skinner is a qualified celebrant and,” he looks at his watch, “in a few hours the Aurora Borealis will paint the sky green and red and purple and I want you to be my wife and I love you and you haven’t actually said yes yet, Scully. It’s pretty cold on the ground here.”  
She sinks to her knees. “You are unbelievable, Mulder.”  
“Is that a yes?” Frohike shouts.  
Her customary single tear tracks down her face. “You do know the chances of actually seeing the Northern Lights are pretty slim, even at this time of year.”  
“Is that a yes?” Byers asks.  
“And that you could have asked me this in Washington and we could have just gone to the Town Hall and got married there.”  
“That’s the yes,” Langly says.  
“And I’ve only got winter clothes, do you want to marry me in ski pants and the blue jacket?”  
“No,” Skinner adds, “that’s the yes.”  
“I’ve got a bag packed, it’s got some more dressy clothes inside. But yes, Scully. I would marry you in ski pants, in a sleeping bag, in a hessian sack. In the nude, if you’d let me. But I just want to marry you.” He opens the box and puts the ring on her finger.  
She studies it, holds it up to the fading light, smiles, moves forward and kisses him, deeply. “That’s the yes,” she says to a round of applause.

The sky is swirls of green, blue, pink and bright white. She grips Mulder’s hand and squeezes it. He bends to her ear. “To me, you are even more beautiful than this, Scully.”


End file.
